Cries of a Wolf
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: When Naruto gets turned into a werewolf his life changes. Now he is on the run from the akatsuki . Will a certain Uchiha help him or will Naruto be alone?
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from the movie Blood and Chocolate. It was such an

awesome movie!

Naruto yawned loudly as all of team seven walked through the quiet

forest.

"This has to be the most boring mission in the whole damn world!" Naruto

exclaimed loudly. They had been walking since dawn toward the sand

village for a herb only found there for Tsunade. The sun was going down

and it was getting cold even for Naruto and his big orange shirt.

"Shut up Naruto! You're too loud!" Sakura scolded.

"Sorry Sakura." God I hate her Naruto thought. Yes, it's true, Naruto

hates Sakura. He only pretends to like her to cover up one of his

biggest secrets. He, Naruto Uzumaki, is gay. Naruto desperately needed

to keep it a secret. The villagers already thought it a secret thought

of him as a freak and he didn't need to give them more of a reason to

make fun of him.

"Okay guys, we probably should camp here for the night." Kakashi

suggested when they reached a small clearing and everyone agreed

quickly. Naruto sighed in relief and shrugged off his backpack. Naruto

groaned in desbelief as he realized he forgot his own tent.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Naruto shouted at him self.

"Is there a problem, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, seeing Naruto standing

there with a scowl on his face. Naruto quickly wiped the scowl off and

replaced it with a sheepish grin.

"I kinda forgot to bring a tent." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he finished

putting up the tent.

"No problem, just share with Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened before he

glared at Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto winced and looked down.

"I'm going to get some firewood." Naruto offered, running away before

anyone could object.

"Stupid. Why does Sasuke hate me anyway? I never done anything wrong to

him before...well okay just a few pranks but that's it! I never did

anything else wrong to him!"

-Except be annoying and loud.- said a deep, growling voice in the back

of Naruto's head.

"Shut up Kyuubi!" Naruto growled angerily. The other secret that Naruto

had was that he was merging with Kyuubi. It had first begun when he used

it's chakra at the battle with Haku. First, Naruto's senses sharpened

enormously and then he was able to communicate with the fox. Imagine

Naruto's shock when when he found out that the fox wasn't that mean,

though Naruto never found out the reason for Kyuubi almost destroying

the village. Besides, she was someone he could talk to. Naruto thought

her as a companion sort of instead of " I'm talking to a nine tailed fox

that nearly destroyed the village." Naruto sighed but immediatly

stiffened when he sensed danger. He turned around and saw some bushes

moving.

-Careful Kit! I don't trust this thing and if you die I die!"Naruto was

about to say something sarcastic but didn't get a chance to when

something big and grey jumped on him, causing him to fall on his back.

Damn this thing is heavy! Naruto opened his eyes and realized it was

wolf. Only this wolf was the size of a bear and had red glowing eyes.

"Nice...doggy?" The wolf snarled and bit Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto

screamed as pain spreaded through his whole body. This didn't feel like

any bite; It felt like posoin was coming into his body. As the pain

started to disappear, he felt the wolf get off him. Naruto turned his

head and saw the wolf staring at him cautiously as something crawled

under it. Focusing his eyesight, Naruto saw that it was a wolf cub.

I must have wondered to close to it and the mother felt threatened.

Naruto realized as the wolf picked up her dub with her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt your kid, I was only trying to

collect firewood for my team." Naruto explained, not expecting the wolf

to understand. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the wolf shoot him a

look of worry before running off. After a while, Naruto sat up slowly,

wincing when his shoulder sent him a bolt of pain.

-You just make friends everywhere you go don't you?- Kyuubi asked

sarcasticly.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he picked up the sticks he had dropped and

headed back to camp.

"What took you so long?" Sakura all but shrieked as soon as she saw him.

"I didn't take that long. If you think you can do better why don't you

do it next time?" Naruto snarled, startling everyone. Naruto

sighed/growled as he dumped the sticks in the middle of the camp and

watched Kakashi set it on fire. He didn't mean to act so mean toward

Sakura but he was cold, tired and his shoulder was throbbing.

-You're sulking.-

Oh well. Naruto thought as he let the fire warm him up. He ignored the

strange and worried looks his teammates threw him and only looked up

when Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Since this forest is known to have robbers and such, we will have

someone watching the camp. I'll go first, Sasuke second, Naruto third

and Sakura last. Everyone nodded and went to their tents. Naruto paused

before going into Sasuke's tent, feeling a little guilty. Thankfully,

Naruto had a least remembered his sleeping bag which Naruto took out of

his bag and unrolled it as far away rom Sasuke as possible. Sasuke

ignored him and lay down with his back facing Naruto. Naruto sat down,

guilt eating away at him.

"Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'll just sleep outside by the fire."

"Just stay. You'll freeze." Sasuke grunted, not moving an inch.

-Awwww he cares.- Kyuubi cooed mockingly.

"I swear, if you don't shut up, I'll kill you!" Naruto covered his mouth

when Sasuke turned around and glared. Naruto heard Kyuubi laughing her

head off inside his head.

I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you!

-Love you too.-

"Ummm, not you! I was telling myself too shut up!" Naruto said

hurriedly.

"Whatever!" Sasuke snarled as he turned around. If he was watching, he

would have seen a look of depression then anger show on Naruto's face.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" Naruto spat out. Naruto ran out of

the tent and was about to run into the forest when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you headed off too?"

-Damn it! "I couldn't sleep and I'm going to take a short walk."

"Don't get lost."

"I won't." With that, Naruto ran off into the deeper part of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at the spot Naruto had just sat a second ago, the blondes words replayed in his head.  
[I can' do anything right, can I? The voice sounded angry yet at the same time defeated. Sasuke's attention snapped to outside the tent where he heard Naruto and Kakashi speaking. He growled when he heard Naruto run off into the deep forest and stormed out of the tent to see Kakashi leaning against a tree reading his perverted book.  
"Why the hell did you let him go? He'll get himself lost!" Kakashi looked at Sasuke's angry eyes before going back to his book.  
"Right, then you better go get him then." Sasuke's eye twitched slightly before he began following Naruto's footprints. Arguing with Kakashi was like arguing with a brick wall, stupid and pointless.

Not knowing he was being followed, Naruto ran through the deepest part of the forest not the least bit worried of getting lost. With his sharpened senses and fox instincts he knew where he was and how to get back when he wanted to, if he wanted to.  
-Kit, why are you running?-  
"Stop calling me kit."  
-Fine, dumbass, why the hell are you running?-  
"Because I'm sick and tired of staying where I'm not wanted."  
-So...Where we going?-  
"We could stay here. You know we could survive here easily. Or we could go to Suna..."  
-This is the most stupidest thing you have ever done. And do something with your shoulder, it hurts so much can feel it.- Naruto sighed as is shoulder sent another bolt of pain through his body.  
"Fine, I'll look at it over there." Naruto said as he saw a small clearing, big enough for a beam of moonlight to shine through. As soon as Naruto's body touched the moonlight, he let out a scream as his shoulder sent out a wave of unbearable pain throughout his entire body. It almost felt like his very bones were on fire! Naruto fell on the ground and clenched the ground, letting out another scream. Soon his body did the only thing it could do, he fainted.

Sasuke forced his legs to run even faster when he heard a painfilled scream break the silence of the forest.  
Shit. Naruto, hang on I'm almost there! Sasuke thought frantically. Sasuke suddenly stopped when he heard a growl right in front of him. Looking around, his eyes widened when wolves and foxes began to pour out from behind the trees.  
What are wolves and foxes doing together? This isn't normal animal behaviour. Sasuke winced slightly when he heard another scream though it seemed weaker than the first. Sasuke's attention went back to the animals that were coming closer and closer to him. Just when Sasuke was about to attack, a giant wolf jumped in front him, facing the surrounding animals with a small cub on her back.  
What the hell? Okay, this has to be some sort of dream. This wolf has red eyes and is the size of a freak'n bear! I don't have time for this, Naruto is in danger! Sasuke watched with his guard high as the wolf seemed to stare each wolf and fox down with her bloodred eyes, as if communicating with them telepathically. Sasuke flinched when the wolves and foxes seemed to glare at him before retreating reluctantly. The giant wolf that seemed to have saved him, turned to him and looked him in the eyes and nodded. Before Sasuke could react, she ran away but Sasuke could have sworn he heard her say "Help him." Shaking his head and hoping he wasn't going insane, Sasuke sped off to the direction to where he had heard Naruto scream and it wasn't long until he found Naruto's unconscious form on the ground, completely bathed in moonlight. Quickly he ran up to him and checked his body of any wounds.   
Strange, he doesn't have any marks on his body. But then what could have made him scream like that? Knowing he wouldn't get any answers tonight, Sasuke picked Naruto up and made his way back to he camp where Kakashi was still reading his perverted book. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes to find himself in front of Kyuubi's gate. Looking through the bars, Naruto could see the majestic form of the fox in all her glory. Having absolutely no fear of her, Naruto marched right up to the gates and glared at Kyuubi.  
"Okay, what the hell happened to me?" Naruto demanded, having a strong feeling Kyuubi knew.  
"Well...do you believe in werewolves?"  
"...No."  
"Well, now is good time because you were bitten by one, so now you're one too."  
"..."  
"..."  
"You're shitting me."  
"..."  
"You're lying."  
"..."  
"AWWWW MAN!!!" Naruto groaned as he fell on his ass. "You know, I never believed in demons. I met you. I never believed in werewolves. I am one. I don't believe in banshees. Now don't tell me they exist."  
"Sakura."  
"...Shut up. Okay...so I'm a werewolf. What happens now?"  
"I haven't the foggiest clue."  
"What?" Naruto said in a deadly voice. Naruto suddenly felt a very powerful urge to scream and pull out all of his hair. This whole thing was ridiculous!!!  
"Something tells me things are going to get interesting." The Fox chuckled to herself.  
"So what? I'm going to run around bitting people and killing them?" Naruto could tell he was about to start panicking.  
"Ooo I hope so! I'll let you know tommorow morning after I analyze your body. Right now, just get some sleep."  
"Okay." Naruto sighed in a defeated voice. If he became a killer he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He wouldn't know what to do but he would be damned if he started hurting his friends. All he could do for now was hope and wait for morning. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Well there's chapter 2! I hope it wasn't too boring. This was the best I could do and I'll try to do better with the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 3- Truth is Told

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke jolted out of his sleeping bag when something bright flared up beside him. Quickly looking beside him he saw Naruto...glowing? Activating his sharingan he saw red and black chakra tendrils wrapping around Naruto until Sasuke couldn't see the blonde. Sasuke didn't have a clue what e should do so he just waited until the chakra eventually dimmed and disappeared. What Sasuke saw next made the normally stoic boy gasp in surprise. The first thing Sasuke saw was bloodred fox ears perched ontop of is head and a long red golden tipped tail wrapped around the boy's slender waist. Sasuke stared then blinked. Then he pinched himself until he winced and looked at Naruto again. Nope still there. Taking a closer look, Sasuke noticed many more changes in Naruto that left him thouroughly confused. Aside from the fox ears and tail, Naruto's once golden hair now had redish black tips, his canines were so longnow that they rested on Naruto's bottom lip and the once small whisker marks were more defined and darker. Naruto now looked soo...animalistic.  
'Okay Sasuke, calm down. Calm down. Uchiha's don't panick. Okay, recap. First it was yesterday with all the foxes and wolves and then that big wolf that was like a bear almost. Maybe I was just er... seeing things? And today Naruto is now part fox. Maybe I'm just dreaming or going insane. Yep that's it. I'm insane.' Sasuke concluded with a nod, not noticing that he was still staring at Naruto.  
'He's kind of cute yet kind of hot at the same time with the changes. Wait...NOOOOOOOOOOOO. I didn't think that!!! I do NOT think of Naruto like that!!'  
-You obviously do.-  
'Wha? Who are you?'  
-Your inner voice.-  
'...I'm insane aren't I? The fangirls finally wasted my brain and now I'm insane.' Sasuke's eye twitched as he began to ponder what he should do with Naruto. He could decipher how to regain his sanity later.

With a sigh, Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder lightly. Nothing, not even a twitch. Sasuke began to shake Naruto harder and harder until Naruto finally opened his eyes after what seemed like 10 minutes. Sasuke stared at Naruto's eyes for a whole 5 seconds before groaning.  
"Of course, his whole face changed why not his eyes?" Naruto's eyes were still blue but around the blue was black. You could barely see it unless you actually looked closely.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto asked grumpily. Opposite from what some people may think, Naruto was NOT a morning person. Nope not at all, and that was he reason for the broken alarm clock at his house that was smashed against the wall one morning.  
"Naruto, how should I put this? You look like you're part fox." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a piece of glass to Naruto. The blonde gave him a weird look before looking at is reflection.   
3...  
2...  
1...

"EEEEEHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke was glad he had covered his ears or he would have been close to deaf by now.  
"Now look behind you." Naruto gulped but did as he was told.   
"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto grabbed the tail from behind him and tugged, only making him fall on the ground and yelp in pain.  
"I take it you don't know what happened?"  
"No shit!" Naruto said as he let go of his tail only to latch onto his ears.  
'KYUUBI! KYUUBI ANSWER MEEEEE!' Naruto said desperatley inside his head.  
-What? I was sleeping!-  
'Look at meeee!'  
-Like the new look! You should keep it!-  
'What the hell happened!'  
-Weeellllllll, yesterday when the werewolf bit you she injected her blood and apparently her chakra into you. And somehow it merged with me and also made me merge into you.-  
'Wha?'  
-Er...The werewolf's blood and chakra acted like glue and so now we're merged together and her blood and chakra also merged into your body.-  
'So I'm definantly a werewolf?'  
-Yep! cool isn't it?-  
'NOOOO not cool! Not cool at all! What else is gonna happen!'  
-No clue...Ask Gaara.-  
'What the hell does Gaara have to do with this?'  
-Well Shukaku told me he was also a werewolf. Anyway leave me alone, I'm tired.-  
'Kyuubi you asshole!'  
-...-  
'Kyuubi?'  
-Zzzzz-  
'AARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Naruto wailed anerily in his head. He could have sworn he heard Kyuubi snicker but he was too pissed to care. He heard Sasuke something but didn't catch it.  
"What did you say?"  
"Dobe! I asked what happened yesterday. When I found you, you were passed out on the ground." 'Scaring me half to death.' Naruto stiffened and Sasuke saw panick behind blue eyes before all emotion was carefully hidden.  
"I don't remember. All I remember is taking a walk and then black." Naruto said with a confused look that could have fooled anyone. But not Sasuke. Sasuke knew enough of fake emotions to be fooled. Sasuke was about to say something but Naruto had already walked out of the tent. Growling slightly, Sasuke followed to see Naruto staring at something. Looking, Sasuke groaned inwardly. Curled on the ground was Sakura sleeping near where the fire was.  
'To think we ould have died and not even known it till we were at heaven's gates.'  
-Or hell's gate! I heard that it was a nice place with all the demons!-  
'I thought you were asleep...'  
-Sleep talking.- Naruto rolled his eyes and began to stretch his sore limbs. His shoulder still hurt slightly even though nothing was there anymore. Sasuke kneeled down and shook Sakura's shoulder. Thankfully it didn't take much to wake her up unlike Naruto. The first thing she saw was Sasuke which she quickly latched onto.  
"Sasuke!" She shrieked making Sasuke and even Naruto flinch.  
"Why did you fall asleep?" Sasuke asked once he succesfully pried Sakura's arms off him. Sakura took a step back, her green eyes darting everywhere until they fell onto Nauto.   
"OMG! Naruto! Your ears! And you have a tail!" She shrieked. Naruto froze and slowly turned to her. Two seconds later, Naruto found himself on his back with Sakura ontop of him rubbing his ears. Naruto wanted to push Sakura of him but the rubbing on his ears felt soo good! (Psh kinda like my dog! It's the only way to get her to say still!) Sasuke looked away feeling a pang of jealousy.  
'Wait! Why would I be jealous? I. Am. Straight! And noooooo cute fox is gonna change that!'  
-That's what you say now.-  
'Oh great you're back.'  
-Idiot! I'm your inner voice! I am you! Sound victory music-  
'Okay that's it! When I get back I am asking Tsunade to examine my head!' Sasuke decided as he watched Sakura finally get off Naruto.  
"What happened? Those ears and tail is real! And were are your normal ears?"  
"What's going on?" kakashi asked stepping out of his tent before Naruto could answer. Kakashi's eyes -er- eye widened when he saw Naruto.  
"Naruto is there anything you would like to tell us? Like why you look like something Jiraiya would put in his books?"(If you don't get that then you have a inocent mind...) Sasuke noticed how Naruto's ears folded back slightly and his tail twitched nervously. With a defeated sigh, Nauto walked over to Kakash and began whispering in his ear.   
"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked once Naruto pulled away.  
"They deserve to know. The law said you couldn't tll them but I can." Naruto may have sounded confident but inside he was a nervous wreck.  
"Well then I can't stop you."   
"What's going on?" Sakura asked cautiously. Kakashi looked so serious!  
"I have something I need to tell you. Something only the adults of the village know about." Naruto said slowly as he sat down on the ground. He waited as Sasuke and Sakura did the same near him while Kakashi packed the tents for them.   
"Do you of the tale of the kyuubi?"  
"Yes. years ago, the nine-tailed fox attacked the vilage killing dozens of people-"  
-make that hundreds-  
'Shut u, Kyuubi!'  
"-and was only stopped when the fourth hokage killed it. Sadly the hokage died soon after." Sakura said proudly.  
"Wrong." The smirk flew off her face. "Yes, the yondaime and the Kyuubi did fight and the yondaime died but it wasn't because he was wounded it was because he sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn child. That baby, was me." Naruto closed his eyes not wanting to see the disgust in there eyes. He still heard the shocked gasps his teammates emmited. "Only the elders know because by law they aren't supposed to tell the kids. So i grew u with people hating me without knowing why. It wasn't until the day I graduated that Mizuki told me what was inside me. This seal is what marks me as the Kyuubi vessel." Naruto said as he lifted his shirt to show his stomach with the seal flaring.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
Okay yes I know it was boring but i really need to get this over with. It will get better and I'm sorry if I'm rushing Sasuke into liking Naruto but I really don't like storie where it takes forever for them to get together. So hope you thought this chapter was at least okay and if you want to see something happen in the story tell me and I'll more than likely put it in!! See ya!!!!


	4. Goodbye for now

Hello I've got bad news. I can't write anymore. I'm sorry to those I'm disappointing but I just can't do it anymore. So many things have happened to me I just can't write no matter how hard I try. My life is literally being torn apart and I just can't go on for much longer. Again I'm sorry I really am and maybe in the future I'll be able to start writing again but as of now I just can't. To those who need to contact me go to Gaiaonline and my username is the same as the one this site. I normally go on this site because it's the only way I can contact some of my friends. So goodbye and thank you for those who have supported me and I really do hope to finish my stories someday.

Crystalangelofbabylon


End file.
